Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 10: A Pup Too High
Chapter 10: A Pup Too High After Rubble and Zuma went to sleep, hours passed for the sleeping pups. Then, Marshall started to sleep-walk out of The Lookout. Shawn saw the sleep-walking up and smiled. He then got some rope, threw the rope over The Lookout's periscope, and tied one of the ends of the rope into a loop. Being careful as he could, Shawn waited until Marshall sleep walked into the rope loop and pulled him up. It took a while, but soon, Marshall was sleep-walking on the roof of The Lookout. "I can't wait to see how he reacts when he wakes up tomorrow," Shawn said as he giggled after getting the rope down and putting it away. The next morning, all of the pups woke up in their beds and got ready for the day. However, one of them was missing. "Hey, where's Marshall?" Snowflake asked curiously. Meanwhile, Marshall yawned and stretched as he soon noticed that he was not in his pup bed. "Wow. It's so nice outside. ... And snowy," Marshall said before looking around. Suddenly, he saw the periscope next to him. "Why is the periscope next to me? That could only happen if I got..." Marshall started saying until he looked down. Marshall saw the ground and knew he was really high up. Marshall's eyes widened. "Ahhhhhhh!" Marshall cried out as he backed away from the edge of the roof. "Oh no, I'm stuck on top of The Lookout roof! Somebody! Anybody! Help!!!" Marshall cried out at the top of his lungs. Marshall lied down, and whined; if there was one thing he hated, it was flying and heights. "What was that?" Chase asked, knowing he heard something. "It sounded like Marshall. C'mon!" Skye said before the pups ran outside. Luckily, Marshall saw the pups on the ground. "Pups! Up here!" Marshall called out from The Lookout's roof. All of the pups looked up and gasped. Marshall was on the roof! "Marshall!" Skye shouted in surprise. "Oh my goodness!" Snowflake exclaimed, whining a little. "Marshall, how did you get up there?" Chase asked in shock. "I don't know! I was just sleeping and then I woke up on the roof. Ple-e-e-e-ease help me!" Marshall said before he whined loudly, and started to cry. Poor Marshall felt so vulnerable being up so high. "I'm calling Ryder!" Chase said before he used his pup tag. Ryder was brushing his teeth when he got Chase's call. Once he was washed up, Ryder answered the call. "Hello, Ryder here. ... Chase? What's going on?" Ryder said as Chase appeared on his pup-pad screen. "Ryder, we have an emergency! Marshall is stuck on the roof and can't get down!" Chase explained. The pup-pad screen then showed Marshall on The Lookout roof. Ryder gasped. Ryder quickly ended the call, and ran outside. "Ryder!" Marshall called out, seeing Ryder was now outside, Ryder looked up at Marshall and gasped. "Marshall! Marshall are you okay?" Ryder asked, feeling concerned for his pup. "Ryder, please help me. I'm scared!" Marshall replied. Ryder understood and could see the terrified look on Marshall's face. "Hang on, Marshall. We'll get you down!" Ryder said before turning to the other pups. "Skye, I need you to use your helicopter and harness to get Marshall down!" Ryder instructed. "This pup's gotta fly!" Skye replied before doing a flip. "Rocky, I need you to find something that Marshall can use to help him be safe in case he falls," Ryder told the gray mixed breed. "Green means go!" Rocky replied before rushing over to his rig. "And Chase, I need you to use your net to catch Marshall if he falls to the ground," Ryder said. "Chase is on the case!" Chase replied. "Great, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed. Rocky then came back with a multi-colored cloth. "Here Ryder. We can use this play parachute to help slow down Marshall's fall," Rocky explained. "That's perfect, Rocky. Okay, Skye, take the harness and parachute to Marshall, and make sure he's ready. Chase, get ready with your net," Ryder instructed. "You got it, Ryder!" Skye replied before taking the play parachute and going to her helicopter. "Chase is on the case, Ryder sir!" Chase responded before getting into position. Skye then got into her helicopter and flew up to where Marshall was. She then lowered the harness and play parachute to him. "Marshall, put on the harness, then put the parachute on the harness. The parachute is for in case you fall!" Skye said to the Dalmatian pup. "Okay Skye," Marshall replied before doing as he was instructed. Once the harness and play parachute were attached to him, Marshall smiled. "Okay, Skye. I'm ready to get rescued!" Marshall replied. "Okay. Are you sure you're ready?" Skye asked to be on the safe side. Suddenly, Marshall got scared. "Y-Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be scared? ... I mean, I'd be going up higher than I am now... With the ground really far below me... And the possibility that I might fall... And get even more scared because falling would be really scary!" Marshall replied getting more scared as he kept thinking the worse. Marshall didn't know it, but the more scared he got, the more he was walking backwards towards the edge of the roof. "Marshall! Look out! You're too close to the edge!" Skye cried out, concerned for her friend. "What?" Marshall replied, not quiet understanding what Skye said. Suddenly, Marshall tripped and started loosing his balance. "Woooooaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Marshall cried out as he struggled to keep his balance. Everyone gasped. "Marshall!" everyone cried out, feeling scared for their Dalmatian friend. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Marshall yelled as he fell off the roof. "Marshall quick! Open the parachute!" Ryder instructed. Marshal then grabbed the string that was attached to the harness, and pulled. The play parachute opened up, and gently lowered Marshall. "Phew! I'm okay!" Marshall said to everyone. All of the pups and Ryder cheered. Marshall then looked up, enjoying the multi-colored parachute that was right above him, and letting him float down. "Rocky, thanks for the parachute, buddy!" Marshall said gratefully. "You're welcome Marshall," Rocky replied, happy that his friend was okay. Marshall smiled as he continued to float down with the play parachute. Once his paws touched the ground, Marshall was relieved. "Yes! Solid ground!" Marshall said, as he leaned over and kissed the grass. Unfortunately, Marshall had completely forgotten about the multi-colored play parachute that he had been using, and while he was kissing the grass, he saw a big shadow above him. "What's that-? ... Oh no!" Marshall cried out as he saw the play parachute get lower and lower towards him. Then, within seconds, the play parachute fell right on top of Marshall and trapped him underneath. "Ahhhhhhh! Oh no! Help! Help! Get me outta here! I can't see!" Marshall cried out as he struggled under the parachute. "Marshall!" Ryder cried out as he and the other pups went over to help their buddy. Once Marshall was free from the parachute, he jumped into Ryder's arms for a hug. "Marshall, are you okay?" Ryder asked in a concerned voice. Marshall looked at Ryder with watery eyes, and shook his head. Then Marshall started to cry. "Oh Ryder! ... I was so scared!" Marshall said as he cried, and hugged Ryder for protection. Ryder hugged Marshall back. "I know Marshall. It's okay... It's okay..." Ryder replied trying to comfort Marshall as he hugged the pup. After Ryder and Marshall separated from the hug, and Marshall stopped crying, the other pups then went over and hugged Marshall too. "Marshall!" the five pups cried out as the hugged their Dalmatian friend. "Oh Marshall, thank goodness you're okay!" Skye said joyfully. "Yeah, you had us worry little buddy!" Chase added. "We're just so glad that you're alright!" Rocky commented. "Thank you everyone," Marshall replied as he hugged the other pups. Once they were done hugging, the pups separated, only to see Shawn come out from behind some bushes. "Well Marshall, looks like you're safe on the ground. Then again, it looked like you were having a lot of fun parachuting!" Shawn said with a smile. Marshall's eyes widened. "Shawn!? You put me on the roof?!" Marshall asked in disbelief. "Yes, and it was well worth the entertainment! My favorite part was watching you parachute down, and then getting stuck under the parachute!" Shawn replied happily. "Shawn, that was just mean. You have to stop!" Ryder told the pup seriously. "That's right!" the pups all said together. "Really? I don't think so. There are no rules saying I can't have fun, and play with you pups in a competitive way," Shawn replied. "What you're doing isn't competitive, Shawn. You are bullying; not playing!" Snowflake retorted. "Call it whatever you like. I still haven't gotten any playtime with Snowflake yet. I'll see you all later," Shawn responded before leaving. Everyone gasped, and knew Shawn would be going after Snowflake next. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 11: Snowflake's Bad Day